Bastard Child
by xlexx21
Summary: Born as the illegitimate child of James Potter and Irene Adler how will he end up being raised by Irene with influences from Sherlock, John, and Mycroft. Will he achieve greatness and prosper or will he fail. Pairings to be decided. Title also to be changed.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction and Letter

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

**Taken straight from the book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock so I don't profit from this in any way**

* * *

Chapter One- Introduction and Letter

October 16th, 2003

Irene Adler was never one to deny company to men or women, given that they have payment. Whether in money or secrets, she didn't care. So when she was approached by a man she never recognized but apparently knew general information about her about her, she was intrigued. He eventually told her his name was James Potter and was looking for company of a special kind, _her kind of company_. He showed her that he was not poor by showing her 25,000 pounds. And subsequently told her there would be more if she fulfilled his every fantasy. She naturally accepted. It was just a plus that he was easy on the eyes with untamable black hair. He also haid brown eyes that were covered with round glasses that added to his boyish charm.

So later when their fun began, she decided to try to extract each secret one by one out of him. She learned he was recently married, not that it bothered her, most of her clients were married. Apparently it was to some girl he had a childhood infatuation to. She knew his type, still craving adventure and trying out knew experiences but unable to do so due to being tied down. She also learned that he was promiscuous while in school. He and his best friend, Sirius Black, were quite the players in school. It wasn't until his last year that he was finally tied down in a committed relationship that he stopped. After that day, he was smiling giving her his thanks promised to come back for more.

After a few more sessions, she learned some interesting things. Apparently, he lives in a self-proclaimed "magical" community. Of course she was skeptical so to prove it to her, he whipped out a wooden stick he called a wand and performed some magic for her. She was even more intrigued and practically ordered him to tell her more about this community. He only protested for a bit saying he already broke a major law by showing her magic but she persisted and used everything she could to get him to talk. He naturally crumbled after only an hour.

After he told her everything about the magical community, she decided to reward him and reward him she did. Little did she know, this little reward would shake her world nine months later. Finally, James decided to tell her that she had fulfilled his fantasies and implored her not to tell anyone about the magical community. She agreed seeing that she would gain nothing from it. He once again thanked her profusely and paid her a handsome amount for her services.

-1 1/2 Months Later-

Irene Adler was worried. Why? That was because she has had cramps and morning sickness for the past two weeks. She finally decided to check if she was pregnant so she decided to go to the store and get a pregnancy test. After getting back home, she drank a lot of water and cranberry juice to get the flow going so to say. She peed on three of the sticks and all of them were the same, positive. She was worried mainly because her line of worked required her to be fit not fat. However deep down, she always craved a child, even she herself thought differently. After hours of deep turmoil, she decided to keep the child. She knew whose it was. She was carrying James Potter's child inside of her. She would eventually inform him, once she was in her second trimester. She simply had to figure out how to find him.

-3 Months Later-

She finally tracked him down when one of her informants spotted him in London clothes shopping by himself. After she informed him of her pregnancy, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He passed out right afterwards. Once he awoke, he promptly told her he would not be able to help her raise the child because it would raise too many questions. She agreed by saying she would neither need his help nor care for it. He thanked her again for whatever reason and promised to pay her for her indiscretion. She reminded him that she didn't need his help but he insisted, and who was she to refuse payment. Before she left, she informed him he was welcome to see his child only once, and to make the best of it.

-5 Months Later- St. Bartholomew's

She was never one to rely on help from others. And the father of her child was no exception. She endured twenty-two hours of the torture known as labor without relying the comfort of his touch. To be honest, she kind of hoped James would show up to see his son.

_'My son' _she gazed towards her sleepin son. He had gotten his father's dark hair and her piercing dark teal colored eyes. If he ended up looking like his father he would catch the eye of many young women like his father. She heard the door open and saw two men walk in.

She recognized the first as James Potter, but not the other man. The other man was slightly taller than James and had longer hair that reached down to his shoulder blades. He had a regal look to him with high cheek bones and a straight nose. Unlike James, she could see a few tattoos peeking out from under his shirt. Her attention was then drawn back to James when he awkardly coughed.

"Irene, I want you to meet Sirius Black, my brother in all but blood" he said.

"Ah, the dog, both literally and figuratively" she responded.

"I see you've told her about me" Sirius said with a slight chuckle.

"Uh, yea I kind of told her a lot" James sheepishly responded.

"Oh please, James was most insistent in regaling me with tales of your past conquests, especially the one with the teacher" she revealed which caused a bit of dicomfort to James as he knew what was coming next.

"Bloody hell James, not even Lily could get you to tell her everything. What did she do to get you to come clean" Sirius asked while laughing at his friends discomfort.

"What she did doesn't matter we're getting of track here" he reminded them that they were hear to see his son.

"Well then, straight to it then"

"Yes, no offense to you Irene but I just want to get this over with and put this whole thing behind me" he sighed.

"Well then, here you go, this is going to be the first and last time you see him so use it wisely" she warned as she held him out. James took him and carried him around the room awkardly.

"Well, uh, I don't know what to say to you other than I regret not being able to be there for you and if your mother ever tells you about me I hope you can forgive me. Bloody hell, I'm not even sure if you can understand me or will remember this just know that no matter what I will always love you" he whispered to his son. He gave him back to Irene and prepared to leave.

"Who's going to help you raise him, if you don't want my help"

" I have another man in mind to introduce this child to. I'd like to hope to see if he's the fatherly type"

Before he left though, he asked, "What's going to be his name, if you don't mind me asking"

"Harrison Adler, Harry for short"

"That's a good name, well goodbye Ms. Adler and goodbye"

"Likewise"

With that said, James and Sirius left the room and walked towards the elevator.

"Once again, bloody hell prongs, you sure know how to pick 'em"

"Don't remind me padfoot"

"So what are we going to tell Lily"

"We tell her that we were questioning and important person, which technically isn't a lie"

"Got to love technicalities eh prongs"

"Yup, just hope Lily never finds out"

"You better pray James cause if she does, you're going to be on the business end of her wand again"

"I know pad, believe me I know"

They finally left the elevator and walked towards the exit. On their way out, James bumped into a tall man that was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, and black coat. He was wiry so that made him look taller than he was and had high cheekbones. His curly dark hair reached his neck. His eyes were a bright green that reminded them of a certain redhead. He ignored them and swiftly walked towards the elevator.

"Bloody hell, what an arsehole" muttered James.

"Don't worry bout it prongs, you won't see him again so just forget about" boy, was he wrong.

* * *

-Ten Years Later- 2013

It was now that mother and son sat in a beige leather sofa in their house near Kensington Palace. Harry, now ten, had an eidetic memory and was an intovert that almost never trusted anyone which was something that his mum tried changing about him. He had his mother's regal look with high cheek bones and sharp green eyes and was tall for his age standing at 4'10" Luckily, his father's untamable nest wasn't passed down to him but his atrocious vision was. To remedy that, he wore contacts instead of glasses. Over the years he had been introduced to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Sherlock eventually introduced him to his brother Mycroft Holmes who to everybody's surprise, took a liking to Harry. When asked why he simply said, "I see a mix of me and my brother in him, with the right influence he won't be like the rest of the idiots that fill this world" Because of that, Harry pushed himself in his studies and took John's advice to begin working out. Right now he simply played football(soccer) and ran a few kilometers daily.

His mom was managing her schedule while he was reading through a book on wizarding customs that he purchased when he was able to get into Diagon Alley. They were both dressed warmly as outside was pouring. They had on the fireplace for extra warmth. How did he get into the Alley if he had no wand to tap on the bricks, simple. He simply channeled his magic through his fingers and acted on instinct. He was then able to go to the bookstore and buy some books. Since he had no galleons, the shop owner took pity on him thinking he was an orphan and gave him many pre-used books that people had returned. There were book on customs, history, alchemy, schools, and minor spellwork that he had been given on accident.

"Mum"

"Yes sweety"

"Why do I have to go to the school in Scotland"

"You mean Hogwarts"

"Yea, why that one"

"Well where else would you go"

"Mr. Sherlock says the school in Norway would be much better as it's more open to free learning experiences and experimenting"

Irene looked at her soon in his eyes, which where the same bluish-green shade as hers and said, "Mr. Holmes isn't always right sweety. For one, we have no contacts up there to help you and they are much more involved in the Dark Arts. So you wouldn't be as safe"

Sighing in slight dissapointment he said, "Ok mum, I can see your point. So you have contacts inside Hogwarts"

"Some, but Mr. Holmes has more but that's due to the other Mr. Holmes, don't tell either of them I admitted that" she finished with a smile.

"Don't worry mum"

Irene glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 9:48 A.M.

"Now then, Mr. Holmes will be coming over soon to continue your training"

"Oooh, are we going to be working on the mind palace again"

"Yes, as much as I hate you pushing yourself so much I admit it will help" Which was true. She vehemently denied Sherlock's offer to help Harry build his mind palace until Sherlock explained that it would help sort out of his memories which would normally cause him a headache. She was impressed with her son. He nearly finished his memory palace after a few months of working on it. Granted he was being tutored by a brilliant man, two if Mycroft joined in which he did on occasion when he wasn't too busy.

Her inner musing were interrupted by a knock on her door. She was about to get up to answer the door when Harry jumped up and ran to the door. When he came back he was holding Sherlock's wrist and was practically dragging him. Sherlock just smiled down at him glad that Harry still wasn't completely emotionless.

Sherlock sat at an adjacent chair looking towards the fireplace. The soft orange glow that fireplaces gave off seemed to comfort him, something that Harry practically adopted from Sherlock. Harry put away the book he was reading and ran back into the room.

"Well Harry, over the past few months you have almost completed your mind palace, now you simply need to add the finishing touches like adding symbols which you will attempt to do so now...

-1 Year Later-

Yawning, Harry slowly awoke. Then it hit him. It was July 31st, he was eleven now, he jumoed out the bed and ran towards the shower. He couldn't wait to get the day started but he needed to get clean first. When he was done he chose to put and a fresh pair of blue boxer briefs, dark blue jeans, and a dark green shirt that complimented his eyes. He finished the touch with blue and green sneakers. He walked in front of a mirror and nodded appreciatively. He stood tall at a solid five feet. He was beginning to grow some muscle know that added burpees to his workouts. He walked out to get the mail and brought it in. He checked each letter until it got to the one he wanted. It had finally arrived, on the day of his birthday it arrived.

**Mr. H Adler**

**The Second Bedroom**

**7 Kensington Palace Gardens**

**London**

**England**

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme****Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Adler,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts ****School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all ****necessary books and equipment. ****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

"WHAT! They expect it by today, how in the bloody hell am I supposed to get it back to the"

He thought about going to Diagon Alley and using the owls at the post office but he figured they must be expensive and he had none of those weird coins they used. He continued to think until a tapping on the window caught his attention. He looked out the window and saw a large brown owl. He opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on the table, looking at him expectantly. Harry realized it was waiting for his response so he looked in the drawers and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote his response. He tied it to the owls leg and it flew off.

He was re-reading his letter when his mum walked in.

"Morning mum" he said happily.

"Morning sweety" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What're we doing today mum"

"Well we're going to take you to Diagon Alley to get your stuff"

"Who's we mum"

"That would be your mother, and I" drawled a voice from the doorway. Harry in all his excitement didn't notice that Sherlock was knocking so he just snuck in.

"Sorry"

"It's of no consequence, I'll let it slide" Harry sighed with relief "Just this once" Sherlock added with a smile.

"Now then, let's go Harry, Irene, we'll eat on the way there"

-Two Hours Later-

This was it. Harry, Irene, and Sherlock all stood in front the Leaky Cauldron.

**The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to therecord shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. **And it started right back up. They walked to the back into the alleyway with the brick wall.

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his finger. ****The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, asmall hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later theywere facing an archway large enough even for a giant. **

That was it, this was Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A.N. I got the idea after watching the series of Sherlock (BBC) with my sister and thought, it would be really cool if Harry was raised by Sherlock which he kind of is in this story. I apologize if there are too many mistakes but seeing as I'm sleep deprived I have and excuse. Any way please R/R.**

**Update: A reviewer wrote that my story was similar to 'The Adler Child' by KnoxAingeal. I looked the story up and sure enough there were some similarities but my story is in no way a copy of that one. The first few chapters maybe slightly similar but most of those will be coincidences. Some the lines however were eerily similar so I took the liberty to change those lines. I suggest looking that story up as it is well written and will most likely be better than mine.**

**2nd Update: Changed his name from Hadrian to Harrison for a few reasons. One of the aliases than Khan (played by Benedict Cumberbatch) is John Harrison and because of actor Harrison Ford, who is one of my favorite actors of all time. I also corrected soem misspelled words. If I missed any can you point them out please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

**Taken straight from the book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock so I don't profit from this in any way**

* * *

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley

_~~Last Time~~_

_**The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to therecord shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. **And it started right back up. They walked to the back into the alleyway with the brick wall._

_**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his finger. ****The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, asmall hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later theywere facing an archway large enough even for a giant.**_

_That was it, this was Diagon Alley._

* * *

-Now-

To say they were impressed was an understatement. Diagon Alley was HUGE. How they manage to hide it in an alleyway was anyone's guess. **The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shopsselling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. **

However, the most impressive building of all was the one near the end of the alley. **It was a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold,** was a short ugly looking creature. After a few moments, Harry realized it was a goblin and most likely worked for whoever owned or worked in that building, most likely more goblins.

"Well, this certainly is impressive. Harry do you have your supply list"

"Yea mum, right here" he took it out and began to read

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED**

**THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Bloody hell, how are we going to by all that" wondered Harry as he was pretty sure that would cost a lot of money.

"Language, Harry" scolded his mum.

"Sorry mum"

"Sherlock please tell Harry how YOU are going to pay for all this" Harry just gaped at Sherlock, he couldn't believe that Sherlock would be buying all this.

"Yes well, my dear brother and I will be paying for this seeing as it's your birthday and what gift is more fitting than this one"

Harry was speechless. He knew the Holmes brothers were fond of him but to go to such lengths. He just couldn't figure out how to express what he was feeling. Harry usually had problems showing emotions so he just did what he saw his mum do when she greeted him. Harry threw his arms around Sherlock and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. Sherlock was surprised when Harry hugged him. He was even more surprised when he automatically hugged back.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you so much Sherlock"

"Think nothing of it, just go get your wand and robes with your mum while I get everything else" Sherlock whispered in Harry's ear.

Sherlock gave Irene a pouch and told her "There's roughly 10,000 Galleons there, buy only the best material for robes and make sure to buy a wand holster for Harry" with that said Sherlock walked away.

"C'mon mum" Harry said as he dragged his mum to the shop that advertised wands.

* * *

Sherlock walked through the bookstore contemplating on what books to get. He had already gotten the required books but knew that Harry would memorize them in two weeks, four at the most. He was currently in the area that some people would consider dark. But he thought differently, to him there was no dark or light, just shades of gray. He knew most would disagree with him but few thought like him. Despite being considered a hero by some, he did things he was not proud of. He was getting off course. He eventually decided to get advanced book up to fifth year(shelves are categorized by year) as well as books on non-school related subjects such as healing spells, occlumency, darker spells, dark creatures, important history books, wand less casting, silent casting, alchemy, dueling, dual casting, spell craft, runes and customs. He knew Harry wouldn't be able to practice the spells until much later but it didn't hurt to memorize the theoretical aspect of it before attempting the practical. When he payed for his items, the cashier looked at him weirdly when he saw the occlumency and darker spell books. The total cost came out to being near a thousand galleons. He paid twenty extra to have the cashier put them in a bag with endless and weightless charms.

He then walked to the apocathecary shop. **Which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. **He went to the man behind the counter and asked for a extensive supply of potions ingredients. When asked why, Sherlock vaguely responded that it's a gift. The man really didn't care as long as he was getting paid. This time, it came out to nearly three thousand galleons. Once again, he paid twenty extra to put it in a bag with the same charms as the other one.

He then went to buy the telescope. He bought the best one they had at 500 galleons but soon realized it was obsolete to today's technology. He knew had to find some way to get magic and technology to work together. He then went to buy the cauldron. Once again, he bought the best one at 700 galleons but encountered the same problems. This time, the cauldron was obsolete to some of the glass that he uses in experiments.

He walked towards the robe shop when something caught his eye. It was a sign that said Knockturn alley. Naturally, he went in.

* * *

**A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Irene sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. ****Harry jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the man **"I've been expecting you for some time now "

"You have" asked Harry in alarm.

"Yes, after all, it is around this time that prudent students get their supplies instead of waiting last minute and rushing"

"Oh" Harry said relieved, worried that the man was expecting him specifically.

"Well as you know I'm entering Hogwarts soon and my name's Harrison Adler" he stuck his hand out.

"It is nice to see some one so young with such good manners. My name is Olivander and this is my shop" Ollivander stuck his own hand out and shook Harry's hand.

"Oh, nice firm grip you have there, well for some one your age, that's good. Well, now - Mr. Adler. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Wand arm?"

"Which is your dominant arm"

"Ah, well I'm ambidextrous sir but I rely on my left hand more"

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Adler. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Adler. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**  
**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination **Ebony and Elder with phoenix feather, twelve inches, nice and supple" He had to agree, the wand was beautiful. It was a pitch black color with silver vein like crack throughout. **Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of **blue and green** sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

**Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " **

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..**

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

"Well Mr. Adler, the curious thing is that all wands I ever sold or made use only one type of tree. That wand you have is the last one made by the man who taught my ancestor, Geraint Ollivander. I have tried to use two woods but they always fail. It shows that he truly was a genius for being able to successfully combine to wands. No one in centuries has been able to use that wand. It is clear we can expect great things from you young man. Well, we're getting off track, that will be seven galleons"

Harry gave him the galleons and asked "Do you sell wand holsters as well"

"No I'm afraid not Mr. Adler, you need to visit Madam Malkins for that"

"Very well, thank you and have a nice day"

"Likewise"

Now that he had what he needed, he and his mum walked out of the store box in hand and walked towards the robe store. They walked into the store.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. **

**"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young lady being fitted up just now, in fact. " **

**In the back of the shop, a girl with a pale, sharp face** and long blonde hair** was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to her and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the** girl** "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, **where are your's"

"Mum's up front waiting while dad's gettin my supplies"

"**Have you got your own broom?" the **girl** went on.**

**"No," said Harry.**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

**"I do - **it's quite liberating being hundreds of meters in the air with nothing but your broom and skill to keep you up" she said with a far away look in her eyes.

**"Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

**"No"**

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I **hope to be in Ravenclaw"

"Really? Why?"

"Well most would expect me to be in Slytherin, given that my entire family has been in Slytherin. But, I strive for knowledge unlike my friends who a content with what they know. I know my prat of a brother wants to be in Slytherin. He goes on and on about becoming the prince of Slytherin and using fathers' influence to control the house. I swear he has no idea what it means to be a true Slytherin. Also, being in Slytherin has it's pros and cons like-"

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off as Madam Malkin announced she was done.

"We'll talk more on the express. By the way what's your name"

"Harrison Adler. Yours?"

"Celine Malfoy"

As she walked out of the store, she had a smile on her face. She made a friend who had no hidden agenda for her, at least that's what she hoped.

A few minutes later and he was done too. He was putting his normal clothes back on while his mum made the purchases. Once they were out, his mum told him she bought double of everything and requested they use acromantula silk instead of the regular cotton. She also requested they had a few basic charms like heating, cooling, self-repair etc. She also got him a wand holster that strapped to his forearm. That nearly cleaned her out but she still had enough to buy some ice cream. As they walked out, he saw two red-headed twins around his age step into the store. Behind them, was a portly woman with red hair. He was positive she was their mum. She whispered something in their ears that Harry couldn't quite catch but he could tell she was scolding them, hell, it shouldn't take a genius to figure it out.

So they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry got sherbert while Irene got chocolate. They were sitting on the outside tables waiting for Sherlock. They saw him walking towards them coming out of a shady looking street. He had four bags in hand and a pouch around his neck that wasn't there before. He sat down with them and asked about how what they got. He was shocked when he heard about Harry's wand and couldn't help but feel proud of him. He proceeded to tell him about what he got and explained what the pouch was. Apparently it was a moleskin pouch and was charmed so that only Harry can take out what he put in.

They talked for a bit more until Harry and Irene finished their ice cream so they can get Harry's pet. Irene was slightly irked when she heard how many books Sherlock bought but Harry was excited. He couldn't wait to tear into those books and learn as much as he could. When they finished, they all went to the Owl Emporium. **Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. **He once again thanked Sherlock profusely. With all their shopping done, they decided to go back home and drop the stuff off.

* * *

-A few hours later-

Harry was beat. His birthday dinner had just ended and the few guests left after Harry opened his presents. From his mom he got more clothes and a nice wrist watch. From John he received a tactical army knife able to cut through most cables and ropes. From Mycroft he got the school supplies and experimental sunglasses that acted kind of like a one-way mirror that allowed him to see everything outside of the glasses, but no one would be able to see his eyes directly. Sherlock gave him the books, pouch, and a ring. It was a solid titanium band with and emerald stone. If he twisted the stone it would come off to reveal a small needle that contained a poison. He got in trouble with his mum for that one. Now alone, in the dark, he realized just how much he loved those close to him, he just couldn't figure out how to express it. Hopefully Hogwarts would help with that.

* * *

-12 Grimmauld Place-

Sirius was pacing in one of the rooms of his house. The reason for that was that he felt a tingle he never felt before so he went to check the family tapestry. There attached to the James Potter name was one Hadrian Adler. He can't believe they had forgotten that he would eventually show up on the tapestry. He could just blast the name off but the line would still be connected. Hell, even if he died the line would still be there. He needed to figure out what to do fast. When he couldn't come up with anything, he said what anyone would say in that position.

"Shit" he needed to make a floo call.

* * *

**A.N. Hopefully this chapter was good. Please R/R and leave constructive criticism if you do review. Yes this Harry will be in the same years as the twins'. If anyone is wondering, no Harry will not be uber powerful in school. Being able to master the theoretical aspect and actually being successful in the practical part are two different things. Oh and I'm looking for a beta for this story, PM if interested.**

**Thanks to The-Living-Shadow for reminding me about the tapestry. I had actually totally forgotten about it. **

**Update: I changed Hadrian's name to Harrison, fixed some mispelled words, and added a bit more dialogue between Celine and Harry. Also, took of the extra visions of the sunglasses as he has no use for them but kept the one-way mirror part because it would be good to prevent passive legilimency. I also didn't mean for it to seem as Sirius is planning or even thinking about killing Harry. I added that part since I was unsure if there were any people who didn't know about that. Why they overlooked the tapestry will be explained in the next chapter. Once again, please point out any mistakes I may have missed.**


	3. AN

**Hey guys and gals, I just posted a new fic called Ideas which is just for me to organize ideas for fics I want to write. Please go check it out and tell me what you think**


End file.
